sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Reloaded: 20 Number 1 Hits
| Studio = | Genre = Country | Length = | Label = Warner Bros. Nashville | Producer = | Last album = Bringing Back the Sunshine (2014) | This album = Reloaded: 20 #1 Hits (2015) | Next album = If I'm Honest (2016) }} Reloaded: 20 #1 Hits is the second greatest hits album by American country singer Blake Shelton. It was released on October 23, 2015, by Warner Bros. Nashville. The album features the number one hits from Shelton's fifteen-year career. Commercial performance The album debuted on Billboard 200 at No. 5, and on Top Country Albums at No. 2, selling 32,800 copies. It sold a further 18,000 copies the following week. The album has sold 373,100 copies in the US as of March 2017. Track listing | extra1 = Bringing Back the Sunshine | length1 = 3:54 | title2 = Lonely Tonight | note2 = featuring Ashley Monroe | writer2 = | extra2 = Bringing Back the Sunshine | length2 = 3:38 | title3 = Neon Light | writer3 = | extra3 = Bringing Back the Sunshine | length3 = 3:41 | title4 = My Eyes | note4 = featuring Gwen Sebastian | writer4 = | extra4 = Based on a True Story... | length4 = 3:10 | title5 = Doin' What She Likes | writer5 = | extra5 = Based on a True Story... '' | length5 = 3:42 | title6 = Mine Would Be You | writer6 = | extra6 = ''Based on a True Story... '' | length6 = 3:59 | title7 = Boys 'Round Here | note7 = featuring Pistol Annies and Friends | writer7 = | extra7 = ''Based on a True Story... '' | length7 = 4:48 | title8 = Sure Be Cool If You Did | writer8 = | extra8 = ''Based on a True Story... '' | length8 = 3:35 | title9 = Over | writer9 = | extra9 = ''Red River Blue | length9 = 3:13 | title10 = Drink on It | writer10 = | extra10 = Red River Blue | length10 = 3:31 | title11 = God Gave Me You | writer11 = Dave Barnes | extra11 = Red River Blue | length11 = 3:48 | title12 = Honey Bee | writer12 = | extra12 = Red River Blue | length12 = 3:30 | title13 = Who Are You When I'm Not Looking | writer13 = | extra13 = All About Tonight | length13 = 3:09 | title14 = All About Tonight | writer14 = | extra14 = All About Tonight | length14 = 3:27 | title15 = Hillbilly Bone | note15 = featuring Trace Adkins | writer15 = | extra15 = Hillbilly Bone | length15 = 3:44 | title16 = She Wouldn't Be Gone | writer16 = | extra16 = Startin' Fires | length16 = 3:35 | title17 = Home | writer17 = | extra17 = Pure BS | length17 = 3:50 | title18 = Some Beach | writer18 = | extra18 = Blake Shelton's Barn & Grill | length18 = 3:24 | title19 = The Baby | writer19 = | extra19 = The Dreamer | length19 = 3:54 | title20 = Austin | writer20 = | extra20 = Blake Shelton | length20 = 3:52 | title21 = Gonna | note21 = Bonus Track | writer21 = | extra21 = Bringing Back the Sunshine | length21 = 3:03 }} Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Release history References Category:2015 greatest hits albums Category:Albums produced by Scott Hendricks Category:Blake Shelton albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums